


Promises

by Ukume94



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Animated GIFs, Drunken Confessions, Drunkenness, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Jealousy, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 13:49:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15244770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ukume94/pseuds/Ukume94
Summary: I don't want to offend anyone with the name, please forgive me if I do.





	Promises

**Author's Note:**

> I don't want to offend anyone with the name, please forgive me if I do.

You take another shot of your whiskey ignoring the burn as it slides down your throat; while keeping your eyes on Sam and the blonde girl who's been hitting on him for the past hour and a half.  
The skanky woman has a tight thigh high; hot pink dress, black sandal heels and large hoop earrings that could fit your whole upper arm.  
She lets out a laugh and places her hand onto Sam's just trying to look cute.  
Of course Sam keeps his eyes on her sharing a smile just as large as hers.  
Dean walks back up to the bar next to you, his eyes landing on you before glancing towards his brother.  
"Still talking to her I see." He says turning towards you.  
"What?" You look away from Sam to pretend that you weren't watching them for so long.  
"Come on (Y/N), you don't have to play dumb with me." Dean says while you eye the bartender and point to your shot glass for another.  
"I don't know what you're talking about." You lie watching the woman pour you another shot.  
"Really?" He inquires lifting an eyebrow towards you.  
You let out an exasperated sigh grabbing your shot from the bar.  
"Is it that obvious?" You ask.  
"Is it that obvious?" He repeats after you. "You're eyes light up every time you see him." He answers quickly.  
"Shit." You whisper downing the brown liquor to ease the embarrassment.  
"Does he know?" You wonder eyeing Sam from across the room.  
"He's actually blind to it, lucky for you." Dean answers with a small smirk.  
"Good, I don't want him knowing." You state looking away to point to the shot glass again.  
The bartender fills it up with a smile and walks away to help the others in the bar.  
The girls loud laugh comes out closer to Dean and you this time. Turning you see Sam and the girl walking towards you, his hand on her lower back.  
"Oh God." You groan in disgust taking the shot.  
Dean watches you trying to hide his amusement.  
"Are these the people you've been talking about?" She asks sounding like a valley girl. She turns towards Dean and you, flipping her blonde hair back, her cheap lip gloss glowing under the blue neon lights.  
"Yeah, this is my brother Dean and my best friend (Y/N)." Sam says with a smile as he introduces the both of you to the knock off barbie doll.  
"Nice to meet you." Dean says with a smile.  
"What's you're name?" You ask not having a name to the beach blonde tramp.  
"Sorry about that, her name is Lidia." Sam says with a smile.  
It may have been the whiskey or the pure jealousy raging within your veins but you let out a chuckle and grabbing Dean's whiskey.  
"Hey." He whines trying to take back his drink but you turn away from his reach.  
"Something funny?" Lidia asks hearing the scoff from your chuckles.  
Sam eyes Lidia then you in confusion.  
"It's just the name." You smile taking a sip from the glass.  
"You find my name funny?" She asks with a bit of irritation in her voice.  
You nod taking another sip.  
"Well I happen to like it." Sam says towards Lidia and you.  
She smiles towards Sam quickly before giving you a dirty look.  
The look sets you off like a time bomb, you place your empty hand onto your hip while you use the other hand to swirl the brown liquor in the glass with the other.  
Looking towards the others, one of your eyebrow liftes and a smirk upon your lips appears; you begin.  
"Of course you like her name Sam, it would make a beautiful poem." You pause making sure they're watching and listening. "Lidia, the blonde girl with chlamydia. It has a ring to it." You chuckle swallowing the last of the whiskey.  
Sam's eyes are wide and filled with shock, Dean staring towards you dumbfounded and Lidia scrunched her nose together as if she smelt something gross.  
"How dare you." The girl says with anger in her voice.  
You shrug not really caring, the girl came into the bar looking for one thing only and found it. Except she found it with Sam, Sam was supposed to be your one thing... Eventually.  
"You're really rude." She continues folding her arms across her chest in anger.  
"(Y/N) that is very uncalled for." Sam says under his breath.  
Ignoring Sam's words you place the glass onto the bar and stand upon the hard wood floor.  
You stagger slightly but catch yourself on Dean's arm.  
"I'm rude?" You ask scoffing at the woman's words.  
"Here you walk in looking like a cheap hooker, prowling upon the drinking men. Some of the guys turned their backs towards you knowing you're as cheap as I say you are. You keep looking around the bar till you find Sam, Sam was at one point sitting with me until he took a whif of your cheap perfume. So if you want to talk about someone being rude; you should take a step back and look at yourself cause you pulled him away from me." You finish with a raised voice so everyone in the whole bar could hear.  
"You're just jealous because I got your friend to look at me in a way you want him to look at you." She shoots back.  
Sam eyes you not believing the words coming out of both of your mouths.  
If Sam didn't know that you have feelings for him then he sure as hell does now.  
"Sam's smarter then finding some skanky girl at the bar. He likes his women smart, kind, loving and beautiful. He doesn't prefer them used up and low on self respect." You fire back taking a step towards her ready to fight the blonde bitch.  
"Okay, looks like it's time to head back home." Dean says standing and grabbing you by your upper arm, pulling you away from Sam and the skank.  
"What the hell (Y/N)?" Dean asks pulling you towards the bar door.  
Ignoring his words you look back towards Sam noticing him watching Dean and you. The blonde placing her hand onto his waist knowing you'd be watching.  
The girl knows how to play dirty, but does she know how to fight? You think pulling out of Dean's grip and stomping back towards them.  
Dean shouts your name, the sound of his boots pounding on the floor as he runs after you.  
"Here for more?" Lidia asks with a smile.  
"(Y/N) stop." Sam whispers eyeing you with worried eyes.  
Was the look for her or was it for you?  
Dean takes you by the arm once again, this time both hands holding onto your arm as he pulls you away from them once again.  
The girl waves you away, lifting her hand to Sam's face. She pulls him down making sure you watch everything.  
Just as you reach the door you see her kiss Sam just before to door closes leaving you heartbroken.  
The night sky greets Dean and you, stars scattered across the dark blue sky. For a moment you try to think of the good in the world but find yourself blindly searching.  
"What the hell (Y/N)? What's gotten into you?" Dean asks leading you towards the impala.  
Where was the good in you?  
"I... I don't know?" You ask trying to figure out what caused you to act this way.  
"Normally you're a happy drunk. You didn't mix drinks did you?" He asks opening the passenger door and helping you into the car.  
Shaking your head you think about what could have caused the full on hulk mode.  
"Didn't mix your drinks, cause you would be crying by now." Dean states the facts.  
He's right, normally you have to stay away from mixing drinks because by the third mixed drink you would be crying on someone's shoulder.  
Normally that shoulder would be Sam's.  
Dean starts the car, backing out of the parking spot you notice the bar door opening and Sam walking out.  
"Sam." You whisper softly feeling the tears making a appearance, that horrible woman kissed him. He kissed her back.  
Dean stops backing up noticing his brother walking towards the impala.  
"How angry do you think he is?" You ask trying to keep yourself from crying and hoping Dean would know.  
"Well you did take away his chances of getting laid tonight." He answers parking the car back into the spot.  
Sam stops by the front of the car and takes one look at Dean.  
"That's my cue." Dean grunts as be climbs out of the car and heads back towards the bar.  
"Can we talk?" Sam asks.  
Taking a shaky deep breath, you open the door and step out of the car.  
This is where he's gonna tell you how disappointed he is with how you treated his cheap lay, how you embarrased him in front of everyone in the bar.  
He was probably gonna tell you that you should probably lay off drinking for a while, maybe even start anger management.  
You've drank a lot for a couple years, a little more since you've met Dean Winchester.  
You've never been one of those people to start fights in a bar because of a guy. That's just never been who you are.  
You've also never drank so much that you couldn't walk or see straight, you've never been sick or have it cause a hangover so bad you couldn't get out of bed.  
You always knew when to stop, but tonight it looks like you're going to experience all of that.  
Your stomach twists in knots, your mouth beginning to water more then you would really like it too.  
"(Y/N)." Sam starts but you put your hand up to let him know to wait.  
You knew this feeling all too well, you were gonna be sick.  
How bad could it be?  
Staggering away from the impala you quickly make your way towards the treed area, a short fence holds you up as you lean over it feeling the alcohol coming back up.  
Sam walks behind you, his hand touching your back gently letting you know he was there.  
The thought of the Lidia bitch touching him turns your stomach causing you to gag.  
Sam grabs your hair knowing what was gonna happen next, he holds it in his hand as you begin heaving the liquor out of your body.  
The burn is so much worse then it was before, tears begin to smear from your closed eyes because Chuck knows if you were to watch the liquid splash onto the greenery it would cause you to lose your meal from a week ago.  
"Just let it out." Sam says gently rubbing your back with his empty hand and making sure to keep your hair out of the way.  
How could he be so nice with you after what just happened in the bar?  
Not really being able to ask you continue vomiting your guts out, the burn feeling like fire upon your throat.  
I'm never drinking again. You vow to yourself wishing it would stop.  
Finally finished, you feel the embarrassment hit you like a freight train.  
You can't help but sob against the fence.  
"Hey." Sam whispers pulling you away from the fence and turning you around slowly.  
"(Y/N). It's okay, you're okay." He says softly touching your arm as if you were made of glass. Pulling out a piece of gum from his pocket he hands it to you, which you graciously take not wanting the horrible taste in your mouth any longer.  
You chew on the gum loving the mint flavor filling your mouth.  
"It's okay." He repeate sounding just as calm.  
"It's n-not okay." You say hearing the sobs take over your very being.  
You hated crying, some people cry a couple tears and look like a million bucks. You on the other hand sound like a snorting hog, face turns red from the tears, nose runs as if you had a cold for days and you sob like crazy if you can't catch your breath.  
"(Y/N), hey listen to me. Just take a deep breath." Sam begins placing his other hand onto your cheek and wiping some of the tears from your face with his large thumb.  
Why was he trying to make you feel better? Why wasn't he screaming at you or letting you lose your balance to watch you fall to the ground?  
How could he be so... Sweet?  
Pulling away you walk a few feet away from him and turn around to see his eyes filled with concern and worry.  
"Why aren't you screaming at me?" You ask trying to contain the sobbing to a minimum.  
"Why are you being so nice to me after what I did in there?" You ask wiping the tears away with the back of your hand.  
Sam shakes his head, placing his hands in his pockets he looks to you again. This time confusion covers his face  
"What do you want me to do? Scream at you and tell you that you're a drunken mess?" He ask taking a few steps towards you.  
You lift your hand silently telling him to stop where he is.  
You're angry, you're angry that he's never seen that you've had feeling for him for some time. You're angry he looked at someone else instead of to you.  
You're angry with yourself that you let it go this far, having it create a large mess which you don't believe can be fixed.  
"(Y/N)." He murmurs watching you fight your thoughts inside your head.  
You may have puked out all the alcohol inside your body but that didn't change the fact that it's still having an effect on you and your mind.  
Another thing that happens when you drink the liquor will loosen is your lips, it makes you say things you didn't know were there or things you've been holding in.  
Looking to Sam you feel the tears beginning to return, your face flushing.  
"Why her?" You ask knowing the word vomit has finally begun.  
"(Y/N)." He sighs taking a experimental  step towards you, this time you don't tell him to stop. This time you want to know the answer, you need to know.  
"Tell me." You plead hating that he's taking his time to answer you.  
"Is it because I'm not pretty like her?" You start asking more questions.  
"What? No." He says a little loud.  
"Is it because I'm you're friend and it would be weird?"  
"No, it's not like that." He adds taking another step towards you.  
"Then what is it?" You ask feeling a bit irritated.  
"I don't want to hurt you." He says softly looking down towards you.  
"You don't want to hurt me? It's a little late for that Winchester." You shout feeling your anger rise. "Go ahead and just say what you need to Sam. I'm a big girl, I can handle a heart break." You push taking a step towards him, your closer to him now that you have to look up.  
"You're not hearing me." He says placing his hands on your arms. "I said I don't want to hurt you." He repeats looking down towards you, his thumbs rubbing gently on your arms.  
He doesn't want to hurt you?  
So he's not telling you you're not beautiful, he's not saying because you're just friends. He's trying to tell you he doesn't want anything to happen to you.  
"Everytime I'm with someone or someone cares for me they get hurt. It don't want that happening to you. Believe me, I care for you in the same way you do for me but I can't let anything hurt you." He says watching you gnaw your bottom lip.  
"It would kill me if something happened to you." He adds looking into your eyes.  
"We're hunters Sam, anything can happen. It's unavoidable." You answer feeling your heart begin to race knowing he feels the same way you feel for him.  
"I understand that but I want to keep you as safe and alive as possible."  
"It's not just your choice Sam."  
He looks away from you, pulling his arm away to rub his hand over his face.  
"Sam if this is some lame excuse just to make me feel-"  
Sam pulls you to your tiptoes and slams his lips upon yours causing you to forget what you were gonna say.  
Years of wanting this to happen it's finally taking place at a bar you were pulled out of because you were too drunk, after throwing up your guts in some bushes. Thank God for the gum.  
Pulling back you look to Sam, his eyebrows furrowed and eyes closed.  
"You can't tell me you don't want anything to happen to me, you want to keep me protected from all harm. What do you think I want?" You ask looking to his softened face.  
Sam opens the his eyes and looks to you, his eyes filled with something you've never seen before.  
"You don't want to hurt me, then don't but don't stop something that has been in the making for a few years. You can't be so selfish and tell me you're afraid to let something happen just because of what's happened in the past and not let me get the chance to try and change it. You're gonna cheat both of us out of something good." You explain knowing your drunkenness is jumbling your words more then you would like.  
You're not to sure if you convinced Sam to try out with you or if you just gave that sloppy speech for the hell of it.  
Sam turns to look to you, his eyes landing on your smaller frame.  
"You're right." He answers nodding softly.  
Of course I am. You think to yourself trying to hide your excitement.  
Why hide your feelings?  
A large smile appears onto your face, you jump into his arms. He catches you by your waist and kisses your cheek.  
"If we even feel like the same thing could try and sneek up on us we'll be ready." You smile leaning into his touch.  
"I promise nothing will ever hurt you." He promises pulling back to look into your eyes.  
"Hunters, Sam." You remind him.  
He nods knowing hurt and pain is included in the job description.  
"Right, besides that." He adds looking to you once again, a smile upon his face.  
A throat clears from the door of the bar, Dean stands in the doorway his arms crossed in amusement.  
"About time." He says walking towards the impala and unlocking the door.  
"Are you two gonna stay like the note book movie cover or are you guys wanting to head back to the bunker?"  
Sam and you chuckle, he puts you down as you both head towards the car.  
While driving back to the bunker you lean over the seat and glance towards Sam.  
"So what happened after that Lidia clown kissed you?" You ask Sam wondering how he got out of her web.  
"I pushed her off of me, she tasted like cheap lip gloss and cigarettes." He answers.  
"Did you actually like her?" Dean asks glancing towards Sam.  
"She was too bubblegum for my taste." He answers glancing towards you and giving you a kiss letting you know that you are exactly what he wants.  
That's something he'll always promise.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
